


Shades of Gray Artworks

by Destiny_Smasher



Series: Same Skies [8]
Category: Final Fantasy
Genre: Art, Black Mage - Freeform, Charcoal, Gen, Mage, Pencil, Traditional Media, White Mage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_Smasher/pseuds/Destiny_Smasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artworks I designed for the original characters in 'Shades of Gray.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shades of Gray Artworks

**Author's Note:**

> These were drawn up by DeviantArt user Natsumi-Star a long time ago, and sadly, she has deactivated her account since.  
> They are sibling mages. Just some fun cutesy little pictures of them.

  



End file.
